According to Plan
by Siri Catriona
Summary: We start our story in an asylum, and end it with a circle. Good luck along the way, though...
1. Why

**That's right, people. Another FMA fanfic.**

**How did this come about, dear Siri? Well, I'll tell you. The first two paragraphs were inspired by an old family photo I found - just me, my mom, and my dad. The next few were my reaction to said photo. ****And yes, that does include that little voice in italics. I'm sorry for being insane.**

**Anywho, the deal with this story - I'm going to make this one come to the top of the favorites list! I will! The plot is set, and while characters may vary, this piece is here to stay!**

**Yes, I actually have a plotline this time. Be afraid.**

**Oh, right! Disclaimer - Me no own. Would like to own, but can't speak cow. ****Very sad...**

**Claimer - Uta is mine. Not yours, mine. If anyone says otherwise, they will wake to find themselves cuddling with Cottonmouths. You want to try? I dare you. Plotline? ...Mostly mine. Post-promised day, so you know how it is. About 97% mine. Don't touch.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

A small, brunette woman stood in the back of the photo. Her hair was parted off to the side and her eyebrows were nearly nonexistent, but warm green eyes made up for that fact, as did her smile. Both her hands were occupied with the man sitting in front of her. While the woman was a pale white, the man had a slightly more... tanned complexion, with rich, dark brown hair and thick eyebrows that usually gave off an angry look. But in this picture the curved ends were raised, as were the corners of the man's mouth, revealing a somewhat crooked smile. His hands were occupied, too, but not with the woman. A baby, looking less than one year of age, was clutched to his chest with strong, yet tender hands. This baby, unlike its parents, obviously had blonde hair and deep, innocent blue eyes. Its ears were lower than expected, and the amount of baby fat on it was a bit much, but the baby was smiling all the same.

I sighed, almost afraid to hold the old photo, yet intrigued by the family it demonstrated. It was hard to see in the nearly nonexistent light, but my eyes had adjusted long ago. The glossy top of the picture glistened as I examined the people described. All three of them looked happy in each others arms.

"This," I fingered the baby's tubby face. "Was me?"

_It is you._

I looked so different as a baby. Sure, I was still pale as a ghost, still had long blond hair, but then there was that smile. It threw me off, as did the eyes. My eyes weren't blue... more of a sea green, last time I checked. Was this carefree child really me? I closed my eyes. "Shut up."

_Why? Are you really that afraid of the truth?_

I clenched my fist on the edge of my bed, determined not to lose it, while still trying to hold the photo lightly. "No, I'm not afraid. It's just that..."

That pause was all that the voice needed to understand._I get it. You want to meet them. There's a way, you know._

I scoffed. "I won't fall for that, you bastard." I opened my eyes and looked down at the still photo, hoping against hope that maybe one of the figures would get up to sit by me. "I still have a promise to keep, after all."

My promise. I smiled. I've been able to live up to my promise for this long, but with this voice in my head, there's no telling when I'll break.

_That's right! So why not sooner than later?_

I smiled at its enthusiasm. "Why do you want to go there so badly? Is it really that awful in my head?"

_Sweetheart, it's worse than awful. I have been with you for your entire miserable existence - through every joy, pain, crush, whatever... can you blame me for wanting to get loose?_

"I suppose not. Then again, if you hadn't acted up, maybe you wouldn't be so bored."

The voice laughed._I can't help it! It's in my blood!_

I shook my head, closing my eyes once again. "If it's in your blood, then I definitely don't want to go there."

_Well, 'there' is much better than here._

"Again, we wouldn't be 'here' if you hadn't acted up!" I said, leaning back against a cold stone wall, still handling the photo lightly. "Next to no food or water, no sunlight, nothing to read... how can anyone survive like this?"

_That's the point. They don't_.

I stiffened.

_No one does._

"That's a lie and you know it."

The voice laughed again. _Didn't I already tell you, sweetheart? I'm not one to lie._

* * *

My name is Uta Weber, age seventeen, and I have a voice in my head.

It's been there for as long as I can remember, and has gotten me into... well, a shitload of trouble. When I told my parents about it when I was four, about what it wanted me to do, they made me promise not to let the voice convince me.

They died nine years later. Because of me. You could say I killed them, at least, that's what they said when they found out that I was the only survivor in the bloodstained apartment, standing above the corpse of my mother.

Well, they can believe what they want. Even if I wasn't to blame, the police officers heard me talking, and I would have been shipped off here anyway. To live out the rest of my life behind a strong iron door, miles underground in the 'best asylum in the country'.

All because of the voice. Because he wanted his share of carnage. I have no idea why... usually, he tries hard to keep things he likes, my parents included. He never really did tell me why he decided to suddenly get rid of them.

As for my own feelings toward that situation... I don't have any. I think it's because of the madness. They say you can't stay in any asylum for long without changing. Surprisingly, though, madness is somewhat dull. It bores me as much as this dark cell bores the voice. The only thing we can call our own is the cot I sleep on. Not even our food bowls stay the same.

As for the voice's name... well, if you haven't figured it out by now, you will soon enough.

My name is Uta Weber, age seventeen, and I have done many things in my short life. I have become a friend and a murderer, an alien as well as a native, but above all else, I think going against my promise has changed me most. Who else could say they have seen things no one in this world could ever see?

* * *

_You know you want to._

"Of course I _want_ to, but that will not change much, now will it?" I said, shoveling near-rotten food into my mouth. I still couldn't see much in the dark, no matter how long I've been here, but I assume that the clumps of food were a grayish red color, judging by its sour taste. I did, however, know that whatever it was was always served in a small, dented tin bowl that had seen so many patients before me that, after a few months, I started to doubt I would ever be sick again. They only served this crap, not actual food, like I would prefer, but the strange mixture kept my stomach full so I wasn't complaining.

_Aw, but what's the fun in that? Why don't you at least try it, and if it doesn't work, then we can both die of boredom in here?_

I smirked through another mouthful of hand-shoveled food. "And if it does work? What do you plan on doing?"

_...Don't know. Maybe get as far away from you as possible, maybe take you with me and start up the old business again. There are other choices as well, but I can't really think of any right now._

"Tell you what." I leaned back from my empty bowl. "I'll make you a deal, since I'm pretty bored myself."

_...Go on._

I licked my lips. This was it, my breaking point. If we manage to pull this off, I'll never be bored again. "If you get a set, full-proof plan, for the both of us, then I will try. If I succeed, then we act out the plan and possibly go our separate ways. If I don't, you will have entertained yourself for a short time. It's pretty much a win-win situation."

I could feel him considering it and smirked again. A full-proof plan is hard to make when you don't know all the factors that apply, so it's a challenge even for the most intelligent minds. Since he is of somewhat intelligent mind, he might actually pull it off, given enough time. Like I said, even if it doesn't work, he'll have entertained himself.

_...Haha! Challenge accepted. You better get ready sweetheart, because we will be out of here within the month!_

I laughed at that. "Sure, just let me grab my suitcase! How many books do you think I should bring?"

_Very funny, sweetheart._

"Thanks, I thought so, too." I leaned back, somewhat content in knowing that I would finally be able to do something. I will break my promise, eventually, so why not enjoy it? I could feel the madness distorting my real feelings about it - I would imagine I would be scared and curious, though. Of all the things, my curiosity will most likely never change.

I stared up at the dark ceiling, lost in my thoughts. What would it be like there? I've heard many stories from the voice, but simple stories could never compare to the real thing. I daydreamed about vast grassy plains that bled into great mountains, small rundown towns that were ignorant to the world around them. And the people? What were they like? I guess they couldn't be much different from here, but if everyone there was like the voice then I would stick out like a sore thumb.

I hummed a slight melody to myself while the voice was busy brainstorming. It really set the mood for the dark cell - I think the song was called _Celtic_ something. _Celtic Requiem_, that's it. It was somewhat creepy in the shadows, an eerie song that echoed through my mind and made my heart quicken in it's beat. It gave me a chill.

_Could you cut that out? All these songs about death aren't very good motivators for me._

"It's not a song about death. It doesn't even have any words!"

_Sweetheart, it's still creepy as hell._

I 'hmph'ed. "Who asked for your opinion?"

Suddenly, a sort of clanging noise met my ears and I was roused from my current position into a standing one. I blinked in surprise at the sudden disturbance. Could I actually have a visitor at my cell? A light flashed through the small window at the top, and I shielded my eyes from it, cringing. The light stayed there for a few minutes, allowing my vision to adjust before I glanced back at the door and blinked in confusion. There really was a visitor at my cell.

"Um... hello? What do you want?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in a childish fashion. I felt my long hair brush my lower back with the movement.

"Could you tell me why you're in here?" a male voice answered. It was somewhat young and experienced at the same time. I smiled, a thought coming into my head for some mild entertainment.

"Of course. But could you lower your light first?" I blinked as the luminescence of my cell ebbed, then smiled at the little window. "This is an asylum, correct? Why would anyone be in here?"

"For being a threat to society?"

"Yes, but prisons do that, too. I have committed a crime, but why do you think I'm in here and not there?"

"You're insane?"

I smiled warmly at the window. "Bingo! I'm mad, and so I'm dangerous enough to be in here." I placed the tips of my fingers on the bottom of the slight window ledge and pulled myself up taller. I saw the man's face - he was a little scared by my carefree statement, I could tell that much from his dark eyes. "I have a voice in my head, so I'm eligible to be in here instead of a regular prison."

"What did you do that would have gotten you in prison?"

My smile morphed into a slight frown, and I backed away from the window while keeping my eyes on the dark ones hidden behind the dense metal. "You'll have to come back and ask tomorrow. I only like to answer one question a day."

_That's bullshit, love._

I narrowed my eyes and looked away from the window to hiss at the floor. "Shut up."

The man, obviously seeing this distraction as an opportunity to escape the 'crazy girl', took his leave. I didn't see him the next day, or the day after that. Then again, any visitor might have been warded off by my little sniggers. Scaring the guards is always fun.

* * *

_Haha! I've got it!_

Startled, I lurched up from the cot with wide eyes. When I saw nothing out of the ordinary in the cell, I rubbed the sleep out and laid back down. "Got what?"

_The plan, of course! The master plan, full-proof in every way, shape and form! The one that's going to give me, and to a lesser extent, you, a brand new and fabulous life in that world I always tell you about! It's so -_

"Get on with it already!"

_Alright, alright, you little pissant, I'll tell you._

And tell me he did. Starting out small, the voice went through every little detail - how much trouble our appearance could cause, what kind of experiences would snag my interest and decide my path as well as his, eventually ending the story with a 'happily ever after'. I must admit - I was impressed by the sheer amount of thought he put into this little scheme.

_So, now that I've completed my side of the deal, will you do it?_

I smiled. "Honestly, did you really think I would deceive you?"

_You never know._

I sucked in a breath and the voice went quiet.

The world, when you thought about it, was filled with different curves and currents of energy. Branches connected these currents to a single point in the very center, the base of life itself. Because of its energy branching out throughout the world, we were able to live. Each soul had its own power source, too. A sort of replica of the main one, yet when all the tiny pieces were put together, they could equal the importance of the original. The branches and currents connected the two forces, creating an area of extreme tension that kept everything tied together. Without the duplicate, the world would crumble. Without the original, we would crumble. It was as simple as that. But the collected branches still existed, still created tension while pushing and pulling energy back and forth. In the very middle, usually hidden from sight, was the area of the most tension. There was so much energy here, that this particular piece ripped, creating a hole in the very middle.

There were many other branches just like this one, so all I had to do is find the right one.

Easy, really.

_Freedom! It's so close, I can taste it!_ The voice led us through all the different branches in my mind, looking for the one that feels just right. This was the thing I had promised never to do - it had been an extremely hard promise to keep back then. It was like handing a small child a bright-colored toy and telling them 'don't think about it'. Ridiculous, right? But I was the only one able to do it, all because of the voice.

The voice was actually another soul in my head. I always knew that, but I never knew what it looked like until now.

The sight of the branches of power now thoroughly embedded in my vision, I saw a man slowly pulling me through one of the tears into a vast white. He had dark hair that was somewhere between brown and black, a tanned face and cruel, slanted violet eyes. He was smiling back at me, revealing shark-like teeth. As for the rest of him, he was quite muscular, with a black vest that had white fur bursting from the collar and black tights.

_Come on, kid! This way!_

_Alright, jeez, I'm coming!_ My eyes widened at the voice that came, not from my open mouth, but from the depths of my chest as a sort of vibration.

Hmm, that's new.

Around me, color bleached away into a neutral white, and I blinked at the voice. _What is this?_

He gave another toothy grin as our feet touched what felt like the ground in the immense white space. _Remember the plan, Uta? This is where we cross._

I nodded while still examining the personification of the voice in my head. _Damn_, I smiled up at him. _You're buffer than I expected._

He laughed at that.

"Hello, travelers!"

I stiffened at the odd voice that invaded the space. It sent me on edge and made my hands shake in unexplainable fear. It sounded like at least ten voices blended into one. A woman's - strong and demanding - as well as several others' voices all sounded in unison. One was childish, one was determined, one was thick, and another... was mine. My feminine voice rang with all the others in perfect harmony.

_What...?_ I turned around to see a humanoid figure had been born of the white that surrounded the two of us. The only thing that kept the figure from bleeding into the background was its shadow and a black, fuzzy cloud that surrounded it.

_Think of that as the gatekeeper, sweetheart. It's the thing that keeps damned souls like me in check._ I glanced over to the voice - no, _Greed_ - in mild confusion. This guy had a warden?

... Cool.

"Oh, I'm more than a gatekeeper. I am what you could call the world, or even God. Despite all that, I am also you." The white thing pointed a finger at the two of us. Despite my nerves, I smiled at the thing.

_I have been told that in order to cross, I have to pay a toll, right?_

"That's correct, human."

Let's see, what to give... well, my memory was an option. I had an awful life up till now, and I guess it would be nice to forget my madness... but that wouldn't be fair. I would still be gaining something, to a small extent. But then, what do I give?

I blinked. There was an idea.

Two years.

"Toll accepted, human. You may pass."

_Wait! What about Greed?_ I said, suddenly panicking. Said man gave me a funny look, but I ignored it. _He get's passage too, right?_

The thing shook its head. "The Homunculus' time has passed. He cannot go back."

_Nine years!_ I shouted at it. Greed jumped back from me like I had stung him. _Nine years off my life. Two for me, seven for my friend!_ I was so high-strung that I was using my mouth to talk, instead of relying on the vibrations to get my point across._That has to be enough!_

The thing sat there for a moment, considering the deal before hoisting itself up on two legs. A broad grin now made up most of its 'face'. "It is more than enough, yet any less would not do." Walking forward, the thing came face to face with me. It was about an inch taller than me, but considering it was a mishmash of body structure from both me and Greed, that wasn't very surprising. "So, in exchange for that small amount of extra time, I'll give you some help."

Raising a hand, the thing leaned forward and touched my forehead.

All was silent for a moment. Then I opened my mouth and screamed from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

"Uta."

I breathed in deeply, my mind still writhing from the touch of Truth. It scared me.

"Uta."

It felt so foreign, so powerful, that I remember feeling my mind automatically shutting down soon after. It scared me, a lot.

"Uta, you little pissant, wake up!"

I shivered, slowly coming back from the slight out-of-body experience I was having. Someone was shaking me slightly, stopping at small intervals and then starting back up again. Why was I being shaken? Why couldn't I just recover for one more minute?

"Uta! Dammit... Uta!"

I groaned. "What?"

The shaking stopped, and I heard a sigh. "Good, you're alive."

I allowed a small smirk to cross my face. "Would that be Greed, by any chance? I didn't know you cared."

A laughed erupted somewhere beside me. "You wish, sweetheart. I just don't want my possession dying so soon. That would suck."

With my eyes still closed, I sat up slowly and clutched my throbbing head. Ugh, that felt... icky. The next time an all-powerful entity wants to give me a 'gift', I think I'll decline. "Aw jeez, that was gross! It was in my head. Feels like I have a hangover..." My eyes blinked open, only to quickly shut at the sudden sunlight.

Wait... sunlight?

I blinked up at the clear blue sky. Yes, it was actually sunlight that was warming my pale skin, not the imaginary sunlight in my dreams. My gaze shifted to Greed, who had been kneeling by me while I was unconscious. He gave me a cocky smile.

"You ready to get a move on, kid?"

At first I was confused, but then I remembered - the plan. The 'full-proof' plan that ended in both our happily ever after. I smiled. "Ready if you are."

"That reminds me..." He said as I made my way into a standing position. "What year is it, anyway? It doesn't look like that much has changed..."

I looked around. Despite the sun hanging directly above us, it was now clear that we had landed in a street ally. It was narrow, with worn brick walls and metal trash cans at each end. One way led to a busy city street, the other to what looked like more alleyways. I even think I saw a cat tail scamper around the corner. "Back in my world it was still in the early 1900's... I think."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You 'think'?"

"You can't exactly keep track of time in there, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, how are we ever gonna get anywhere with you being such a dumb ass?"

Used to his insults, I shrugged. "Well, let's go." I made my way toward the busy street and immediately caught someone. "Excuse me sir, but my -" Umm, what would Greed qualify as in society? "- guardian and I are sort of lost. Could you tell me what city this is?"

The man's confused eyes made their way to Greed, who walked up from behind, then back to me. "U-um, you two are in Central."

I smiled. "Thanks." And let him go on his way. He spared us a backwards glance and I smiled, trying to dispel any... suspicions about Greed.

When he was gone, Greed snorted. "Guardian? Where in hell did you come up with that idea?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, I guess it just came to me." But then I blinked at the hidden jab and smiled. "And I had no idea we would be this clueless while we were in hell, so don't even go there."

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled back at me. "Looks like you're catching on after all this time, huh kid?"

"I like to think so." I said smugly.

Pushing past me, he started walking down the sidewalk. I held my tongue when he explained, "Let's find a place to settle down for the night, then we can get some more info."

I nodded and started trailing behind him through the busy streets of Central.

* * *

**Phew! I can finally get this little chapter out! YESH! A thanks to the wonderfully awesome Couture Kitty for beta-ing!**

**I've had this stuck in my computer for the longest time, so I'm glad I can finally get it out here. AND I'm glad all you hopeful readers have given my story a chance! I know how irritating it is to explore the archive and come up with failed stories and Mary-Sues (and yes, I admit I have also unknowingly contributed a Mary-Sue, I'm sorry) so I'm glad you guys wern't warded off by the most likely crappy summary.**

**If you want to get in your two bits of this story, LISTEN UP! The plotline is still in progress, so if you want me to put in some of your charactors, put your OC's name in a signed reveiw and I will take a look at your fanfics - I need new reading material, anyway.**

**All reviewers will be rewarded with an imaginary plushie character of your choice! REVEIW!**


	2. Must

**Not much to say, so... ENJOY!**

_Kill them... kill them... kill..._

Kill who?

_Everyone... kill them..._

I can't do that.

_But child. _My madness giggled. _You already have._

I lurched upright, gasping for breath, only to groan when I saw where I was. I was no longer in the safe solitude of my asylum cell, but in the hotel Greed snuck me into. To my distaste, I saw it had white walls and blankets.

Great, now I detest the color white. Thanks, Truth.

I sighed and touched my forehead. _In exchange for that small amount of extra time, I'll give you some help._The spot that the powerful entity had touched me still throbbed with what seemed like... energy.

A new thought hit me and I blinked.

And blinked again.

Holy shit. I was fucking mind-raped.

Greed came in about five minutes later to see me on the floor giggling by the extreme randomness of that one statement. He merely shook his head and helped me up onto my feet when I asked.

"Jeez, are you sure the madness isn't getting to you?"

I chuckled again. "Oh, it's the madness alright. Sorry, but it just makes everything seem a whole lot more fun!"

He gave me a look. "Will you be able to refrain from killing anyone?"

I thought for a second. "I think I can manage."

"Good," he confirmed, not even questioning my answer. I suppose he has been with me for a while. He knows how my mind works. "Because we're moving out."

I smiled. "Time for phase two?"

He nodded, smiling at me with those shark teeth. "That's right, sweetheart! Phase two of my full-proof plan is under way. So unless you want to get kicked out within ten seconds..." He gestured towards the bathroom door. "You might want to get cleaned up."

"Um, Greed, little problem with that," I hinted. "These clothes are the only things I have, and I've been wearing them for more than a year now, so -"

"Ah, ah, ah," he cut me off, only to stoop down to the foot of my bed to bring out a paper bag I hadn't noticed before. "I'm the mastermind, remember?" Greed held out the bag to me, and I snatched it up and viewed it's contents. There was undergarments there, as well as a white tank top, black pants, and a thin, dark blue waistcoat. I laid the entire outfit on my bed and marveled it.

I felt Greed smirk behind me. "Well?"

I turned to him and tackled my childhood voice to the ground. He grunted in surprise. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!"

"I thought you might," he said, voice pressured by my weight on his chest. "Now will you get off me?"

I laughed and jumped off, snatching up my new clothes and then heading to the bathroom, where I snapped the door shut behind me and started to strip. After a quick, hot shower, I donned my clothes and admired them in the still-foggy mirror. They fit perfectly - yet another bonus to having Greed in my head for so long - and they were just my style.

What can I say? I adore the color blue.

When I finally took my eyes off the clothes, I noticed something strange in the mirror. Clearing some more fog off, I leaned closer to examine my reflection.

Whoa.

I changed. Not in that 'my appearance changed because I'm older' thing, my whole body actually _changed_. My greenish eyes had become bigger and more defined, my slightly crooked nose smaller and less noticeable, and after my first shower in years my hair looked even more blond than it did before. Longer, too. I stepped back and saw that my face hadn't been the only thing affected. With my new blue jacket on, my reflection looked... I don't know, _curvier_. More hourglass shaped than I was used to.

I let out a low whistle. "Well, that's definitely new."

After that little realization, I came out of the bathroom and stretched my arms above my head. Greed was sitting on the bed I had slept on, distracted by the view out the now open window. I smiled.

"Have you noticed any changes yet?"

He turned to me, toothy smile already in place. "I've only been to Central a few times, squirt. Mostly I used to hang around a place called Dublith."

"Mostly?"

He sighed an actual, honest sigh. "I got caught up in some junk. Met a few kids like you, actually. I wonder if they're still alive..."

I blinked, not used to seeing this side of him at all. "Who were they? Must be some really good people for you to actually mourn for them."

He snorted. "Just some friends, that's all. A blond pipsqueak, a shifty-eyed prince and his guard, and a little boy in armor. There were some chimeras, too..."

I shook my head. "Alright, that's enough. We have to get you to a pub. That's the second time you trailed off!"

Greed laughed as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the hotel door. "And what about the plan?"

"The plan can wait," I almost snarled. "I don't like seeing you like this. It throws me off." I pulled the somewhat bemused man through a series of hallways and eventually out the door. There, I let go of him and pointed down a random street. "Now don't come back until you're happy-go-lucky Greed again."

He shrugged and, still smiling, walked off without argument. I watched him go, crossing my arms in satisfaction when he disappeared from sight. It wouldn't be that hard for him to track down a decent bar, and when he comes back as good old Greed we'll be on the road again.

But before all that... what the hell am I going to do while he's gone?

I shrugged to myself and started walking in the opposite direction. Maybe I could manage to find some entertainment.

* * *

I watched the fight that commenced in the square with wide eyes, surprised that the cause... wasn't even me. I was actually just a random bystander this time.

"Having fun, pipsqueak?" one man goaded, dodging the other's attack.

The attacker, a blond that... looked pretty normal-sized to me, steamed at the comment. "Dammit, I'm not short!" He jabbed forward with his right arm, and the other man dodged to the side.

I had walked in on this particular tussle, but the cause became clear after a few seconds of watching. The blond apparently has a sort of height complex, and when the other man insulted his stature, he snapped.

As the blonde man blew by, his opponent - a taller man with orange hair and green eyes - almost casually stuck his foot out, tripping the other boy.

I smiled at the antics and decided to join in. But which side was I on?

_Hmm... the blond seems more fun._I thought to myself.

But before I could have my fun and jump into the fray, another man came up. This one had short brown hair and innocent, greyish-green eyes. He separated the two men.

"Brother, stop! He was only joking!" the new man said, helping his 'brother' up.

"Yeah. Besides, Ed, you're not even that short anymore!" The orange haired man smiled at the two.

Ed smiled back, a little ruefully. "Yeah, yeah, Thomas. Although the ass-kissery is pretty nice, you're laying it on kind of thick, don't you think?"

The crowd that had gathered began to slowly disperse as the men made up. I tilted my head in confusion. It had looked like the blond - Ed - was going to kill Thomas, but now they're all buddy-buddy? People of this world are weird.

I smiled and started to walk away with the rest of the crowd, my appetite for entertainment quenched for at least a little while. That was fun to watch.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I said while continuing to massage my forehead. "During my whole lifetime - the time you were in my head - you were dead, right? That's a good seventeen years, Greed. And now you're saying that here, only one year has passed since you were killed?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I groaned. "Ugh, this is confusing. Time streams... time streams..." I tried imagining the currents and branches of power again, trying to figure out how the whole system of this world worked, and was surprised when something shocked me.

Literally. Something sent a jolt through my system and my eyes widened even more.

"Hey, Greed?"

"Yeah?"

I kept my eyes on my feet. We were back in the hotel room, and Greed had come back as his normal cocky self about ten minutes ago with this information. The year was 1916 here in Amestris, a mere year after Greed died. Seventeen years on Earth was only about one year here. But that's not what sent me on edge. The shock I got from the currents told me something was weird about this world.

"Do the people here have any abilities? Ones that would be considered unnatural on Earth?"

"They can use alchemy. That's about it."

Alchemy? I suppose that could explain the jolt I got...

"Why?"

I chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just saw someone in the square today making weird things from the ground with only a piece of chalk. It was odd." Of course, I saw nothing of the sort, but I didn't want to bother Greed without figuring this whole thing out by myself first. "Can everyone here do alchemy?"

"Some people have the talent, but very few actually put it to any use."

"Right." I sighed. "Well, I guess that's enough for today." I looked up at his... frowning face? Why was he frowning at me? "What's with the look?"

"I think you're lying."

I smiled. "You know me way too well, Greed." And with that I lay down on the bed, still in the clothes he got me, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Let me help you._

I don't want your help.

_That may be so, but you need my help._

Need your help? Why would I need it?

I felt a cackle in the back of my dreams. _You'll see._

My dreams morphed from deep sleep to a half-conscious state, and I thought about this 'Truth'. So far, he seemed insane to me. Then again, I suppose it's kind of his job... wait, what was his purpose anyway? Equality? Something even more complex that I really didn't want to think about while half asleep?

Speaking of which, what in hell woke me up anyway?

I blinked wearily at the dark ceiling above me while I heard movement around the room. To be honest, I wasn't really worried. It was probably just Greed messing around.

"So, your awake, huh?" a foreign voice penetrated my calm, and I sat up quickly, only to pause when I beheld the scene in front of me.

Greed was standing by the door, smirking as always, and talking with a girl that had blond hair. From what I could see of her, she was a little older than me, with a small nose and pale skin. Looking around, I saw that the person who woke me was a strange woman as well, with dark skin and ice blue eyes that contrasted black hair. She had been sitting on the floor near my bedside table, reading a thick book, but stood when I woke up.

"Um... hi? Greed, what the hell is going on here?"

The homunculus paused in his conversation to look at me - and smirk, of course. "Meet our new companions, sweetheart. They're coming with us."

"Yeah, I got that part, but-" I paused and looked to the woman who had woken me up. "No offense, but who are you?"

Said woman smiled at me warmly. "I'm Crysta. The slut over there -" The blond turned to stick her tongue out in our direction. " - is Maylee."

Maylee smiled at me also. "Just call me M.M."

"...Right... okay, so this means we're moving out?"

"Yup! Get ready kid, we're heading to Dublith!"

"YES!"

* * *

"Crap..." I moaned. "This is almost as boring as the cell..."

I slammed my head against the dark train window repeatedly, listening to the loud _thunk, thunk, thunk_that resonated throughout the train's cabin as well as my skull. The car wasn't lighted, and the rest of our new companions had already fallen asleep in the booth next to mine. I took a moment to glance at the girl's peaceful faces - they were sound asleep, all right - before I turned back to the window.

Compared to the dark and damp walls of my cell, Amestris was amazing.

And peaceful.

And boring.

"Would you stop that?"

I raised my eyebrow at the entity across from me. "Why?"

"Well, for one, it's annoying as hell -"

I snorted.

"- and two, you're going to break open your skull," Greed said, eyeing my cranium with distain. He was sitting upright in the seat in front of me, unaffected by the completely human need for sleep and self-charged with the duty of keeping me from hurting myself. What a pain.

"Yeah, well, I'm bored as hell so..." He sighed melodramatically, his arms crossed in front of him and slouching slightly as he did so. Violet eyes flickered up to meet mine while I leaned against the window once again.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot of things."

"I doubt you're homesick."

I almost laughed. "What home?"

"And you couldn't be missing anyone."

"In all my years, I've never made a single mortal friend." I agreed.

"So what is it?"

"Like I said, a lot of things."

"Kid, you're not making this any easier."

"I wasn't trying to."

He sighed again. "It's the madness..." I stiffened slightly. "...isn't it?"

My mouth opened of it's own accord. "...It's difficult, trying to control it alone for the first time. I'm not sure when I'll finally get over it, or whether I will at all." I had thought about this soon after we had left for the train station. "What if I hurt them without knowing it?" I said, referring to the slumbering girls. "How can I be sure I'm not a danger to everyone you decide to bring along? How can I pretend I'm not?"

His response made me smile. "If you expect a pep talk, I'm not sure what I can do. But I know for a fact that you survived with me in your head for seventeen years, Uta. That has to count for something."

I stared off at the little pinpricks of light hanging in the sky. "Yeah, I guess it does."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, with me continuing to stare out the window and him keeping a sharp eye on me. Suddenly, I scrunched my nose.

"Is it weird that I have the sudden desire to go walking on the roof?"

"I'm sure to normal people, it would be."

I chuckled. "But we're not exactly normal."

He sent a shark-toothed grin my way. "No, we're not."

* * *

"Sie verlor ihr!?"

The newest worker flinched back towards the wall, his greenish eyes scared and confused. The insane girl was just another murderer meant to be in an asylum, was she not? She didn't seem that important the last time she talked to him. In fact, she had done more harm than good, plaguing the young man with nightmares through the next night. But now his employer was loosing his temper over one escaped patient? What was it that made this one girl so essential?

"Herr?"

_Sir?_

"Sie wollte das Gebaude oder die nachsten 20 Jahre zu finanzieren, und sie verlor ihr..."

_She was going to fund this building for the next twenty years, and you lost her..._

The head of the asylum looked to the younger man, as if realizing his mistake. The boy stared, wide-eyed, at his boss as the truth started to touch him. That was indeed no ordinary girl, but she was still human, and that was what disturbed the boy so much.

"Sie wurden das nicht tun, um ein unschuldiges Kind, nicht wahr?"

_You would not do that to an innocent child, would you?_

But the man already knew his answer, the moment his words penetrated the air around them. This man was just as mad as the patients he shelters - nothing would ever be beyond him, and that includes sacrificing a girl for the sake of war. Furor Hitler was on the rise, and most of Germany was intent on making sure he got to the top of the world, if only so he could purge more lives with his ruthless tactics.

And this young, green eyed man was one of the few who didn't like it.

But in that moment, it didn't matter if he was a newborn baby. He still would have been in just as much trouble.

"Ich habe zu viel gesagt..."

_I've said too much..._

Thirty minutes later, the head of the asylum escaped from his office with a black garbage bag slung over his shoulder, satisfied with his work. There was no one else walking the halls, which he was grateful for. There was no telling if and when the bag might break from the weight it carried.

But now that the girl was gone, he could do nothing to claim his place in the new world order. All well, maybe it was better that way.

The man chuckled, finding humor in the fact that the mere boy he carried on his back would never get to see how he fared.

Again, maybe it was for the best.

* * *

"... You're joking..."

I shuffled around the charred rubbles of the collapsed building, intrigued as to what it used to be. According to Greed, this heap of ashes used to be his favorite hideout. Well, it didn't serve nearly as much purpose now as it did then. My foot acted of its own accord, kicking aside a charred wooden board curiously.

Looking around, I could still see remnants of the bar's former life. The bar counter was still somewhat recognizable, as were many tables and chairs. There were even some intact bottles of wine, which cheered my friend up until he realized that the heat would have made the liquid inside undrinkable... or at least not as good as it would have been.

I wondered around, looking for something that caught my interest in the soot.

"... My bar... damnit, Bradley..."

I looked over at him - he was standing in unhealthy proximity to the corner, almost moaning as he held another busted wine bottle. I shook my head.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," I answered, turning to the two women hovering on the sidewalk. They were both staring at the crumbled building, but didn't step inside the premises, for which I was somewhat greatful.

"We find a hotel, I guess."

We turned to Greed, who set down the busted wine bottle.

"After that, we start to think things through. Consult the plan. That sort of thing. Good?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling the girls behind me do the same.

**AND IT BE DONE! Sheesh... anyway, thanks, once again, to my wonderfully Prussian friend in Canada, Couture Kitty!**

**Yes otakus. Fangirl in the Hetalia-ness. Ve~! Sorry guys, I'm going through another anime phase currently *EDO FORGIVE MEEE!* but thankfully, I have the next few chapters set and ready! I... just need to send them in... haha. But anyway, Hetalia. I watched both series over the summer, and now I'm completely hooked. I REGRET NOTHING! I'll admit though, the FF pairings get kind of insane. I really don't mind yaoi, but that's only if it makes sense to me. It took me a while to get used to the many Prussia/Canada fics, and longer for USUK. Just today I read a US/Korea fic. It was... strange. But, well written, so I'm not complaining.**

**ALSO! Thanks to my two (only two, guys? really?) reveiwers!**

**_PE Homunculis_: Thanks a bunch for the encouragement, I know I need it...**

_**Hanashi o suru**_**: Hey Hanashi! Thanks for the reveiw, and I'm glad to be seeing you again!**

**Alright, rant over, reviewers properly thanked... PEACE OUT!**


	3. My

**Sigh.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry. I got caught up in a LOT of shit, and life is complicated and things are going to shit all around me and fucking hell I'm sorry I forgot about this.**

**My thanks goes to ladyaqua99 for reminding m I even HAVE this story. Their review prompted a look back at the chapters, then the scenes, then the very complicated plotline, and I'm just sorry I forgot about this. There's no way I'm letting it completely slip my mind again, I promise.**

**My re-reading of the plot has gotten me back into this story, so don't worry - I gots this covered.**

**ONWARD AGAIN!**

* * *

What if, beneath all our hopes and dreams, there is a powerful entity waiting to be discovered? One that can bypass your normal self, in a sense, and take over. To hear this would not surprise me; this is, after all, the story of my life. I am well acquainted with this entity. In my mind, it takes the form of a dark beast, with rounded teeth and hungry silver eyes that are too intelligent for something of it's qualities.

That is the form my _madness_ takes.

Often times, Greed was here to help me fight it, but now I no longer have that. He's gone, separated from my mind and myself, even if he's not two feet away from me. My first few days in Amestris had been the definition of relaxation. There was no madness to speak of, except the fun kind. But now, now that beast was back, and it wouldn't stop chasing my foggy mind in circles until it got what it wanted.

This silver eyed beast wanted out.

And at this moment in time, it was so close to freedom.

Sitting up in my hotel room bed, I glanced over at the resting girls across from me. The room was dark, and both women were sleeping peacefully while Greed was out doing who knows what. What exactly did I want to do? Kill them? Hug them? I have absolutely no idea.

I sighed, still sane enough to know what I should do. The only thing I could do to avoid bloodshed.

I had to leave. Right here and now, I had to leave and learn how to control this... feeling. There was no doubt in mind that if I ignored the beast and went back to sleep, I would wake up standing over two corpses. Just like what happened with my parents. No, it was better, easier to run.

I sighed again and smiled at the sleeping forms in the dark room. Yes, it was easier to run.

_Why is it always easier to run? I'm no coward, but I can't stay here._

What would a 'normal' person do in this kind of situation? They would probably take days or even months before they came to a decision, weighing out the ups and downs, considering why such circumstances are necessary, and all that. I'm not saying that I would like to be normal, far from it, I just want the time that they have to consider things.

_Or I could just kill them now._

_No._

Was I really starting to doubt myself in this? Do I really want to be selfish and end up causing bloodshed?

_Yes._

_No._

Time to leave.

I slid out of the scratchy covers of my hotel bed and hung my legs out over the side, sliding on the shoes that were placed there earlier. I still had next to no possessions, and often went to sleep in the clothes I wore. The outfit Greed bought me only days ago served me well, even if it was rancid with the smell of sweat and grime. I never took it off now. Money was similar; it was all but nonexistent in the time I lived in Amestris.

... Or whatever this country's name was.

Trying to be stealthy for once, I slowly made my way to the hotel room door, keeping an eye on the unmoving girls' forms. They were, thankfully, deep in sleep. It was an odd feeling I had right then; despite traveling together, I had never even bothered to learn about them. What were their reasons for wanting to come with Greed and I? They obviously knew each other beforehand. What was their story? And why should I care in the first place?

Why did I care?

Slipping out the door, I released a breath I had been holding. Being stealthy was more difficult than I expected. I looked down each end of the hotel's hall. It was a one story building we were camping out in, so there was really only one hallway. Right now, that hallway was deserted.

So, not disturbing anyone from their resting places, I walked out the front door, only to turn around and smile.

Hours later, the girl named Crysta woke up and stretched stiff arms over her head. She was far too late to hear it, but Uta's words still hovered just outside.

_"Goodbye everyone."_

* * *

I gasped in a breath and kept running through the trees, noticing that the forest I had escaped to was getting thinner and thinner. There was a metallic taste in my dry mouth, leading me to believe that my adrenaline was pumping fast. I was weak, but not nearly as weak as I had been two days ago, when I was starving and close to death. I'm glad that I had managed to catch that small rabbit, but now I'm once again on the brink of death.

Another howl assaulted my ears, and I ran faster. I was never a fast runner, but I needed to keep running until an acceptable and sturdy tree passed by. No such tree could be seen yet.

How did I manage to get myself into this mess? Honestly, I have no idea.

_There!_ I smiled with relief. A tree! A thick one, that could hold my weight! I thanked whatever gods there were that I didn't have to go all the way into civilization to find a safe place. The deep brown branches were only meters away, and I continued to sprint between the trees and through the undergrowth. Gasping in yet another breath, I grasped a branch about as thick as my arm and hoisted myself up. The branch it led to was bigger around than my leg, with a similar one just feet above it. I continued to climb.

I was ten feet above the forest floor when the pack entered my sight. One wolf came from the direction I ran from, and a few seconds later two others came from the direction opposite. A few more came from between the trees, and soon my tree was surrounded by a pack of five dark-colored wolves. Dark, animalistic eyes stared up at me hungrily while I grasped the trunk that was my lifeline.

Communicating in a way only wolves knew, the pack turned around and melted into the trees. I breathed a sigh, but I knew I wasn't safe yet. They were still here, watching their prey like any good hunter would. I was stuck here.

A sharp breeze blew, rustling the leaves above me. I shivered and scooted into the trunk a little more. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alphonse Elric, now a brunette boy with grey eyes, strolled through thick trees and green underbrush. This place was his source of relaxation and escape from military life, where his brother was almost always involved. He sighed, thinking about his brother's temper once again and how many times it had gotten the both of them into trouble. The eldest Elric was always getting into arguments now and wouldn't stop working for the life of him. Alphonse didn't know exactly why, but his brother was even more irritated than usual this week.

"Oh, brother..." He smiled, taking in the sweet earthy scents of the forest floor. This little spot was a little over a mile away from the city, making for good exercise in coming here along with peaceful silence. Placing a hand on a nearby tree, Alphonse ran his fingers over the rough bark and smiled again.

There was a rustle behind him.

Automatically and without his consent, Alphonse tensed up and turned slowly to see what exactly had startled him. There was nothing but thick trees in every direction, but he wasn't fooled.

"Who's there?" He asked the trees that blocked his vision. There was more rustling, but no answer. Suspicious, Alphonse crept forward on a hunch. After spending more than four years fighting alongside the Fullmetal Alchemist, he learned quickly how to be able to tell where there was danger.

"Well?"

There was a sigh, accompanied by more rustling, before a head edged out from behind the tree in front of him.

She was blond, with hair that reached down to her waist, and covered in earth. Leaves stuck out from her hair and her eyes were a dull green. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, but their original color was still visible - a white shirt with black pants and a blue coat. On top of all that, she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in ages. Alphonse remembered that feeling.

"I'm just passing through." She said pointedly when she caught Alphonse examining her.

"Um... sorry." He still sensed a slight feeling of danger emanating from this girl, but she obviously had no intent to harm him. Suspicion made way to curiosity and worry. "It's just that... you don't see many normal girls wandering the woods alone."

Understanding his reasoning, she smirked. "Maybe I'm not normal."

He sighed. "Of course." And to think, he had had enough adventures for a lifetime.

The girl's curiosity grew, too. "You don't seem all that surprised."

"Because I'm not. It seems like my family is always the one to get into weird situations." Alphonse explained, thinking of the homunculi.

She smiled. "It looks like we have something in common, then. My name's Uta."

He blinked at the average name, a bit surprised at how it seemed to fit the girl before him. "I'm Alphonse Elric."

He waited for her to say 'Wow, an Elric?' or 'Are you related to Edward Elric?' like people usually did when he introduced himself, but all she did was smile. "Alphonse, huh? That's a nice name."

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Um... well, I ran away from the hotel I was staying in... then I spent about a week traveling the woods... last night I encountered some wolves, so now I'm here." She explained, sort of sheepishly, as Alphonse stared at her as if she had said she was from another world... well, maybe not that, be he was certainly surprised.

"You were in the woods for a week?"

"Well, yeah." Her eyes narrowed at him in distaste. "Is a girl walking around the woods that unbelievable?"

"Um, no, no!"

* * *

After Alphonse and I had a decent conversation, he had examined my sorry state of clothing and health. I really was weak, something he noticed instantly and expanded upon. After a few minutes of debate back and forth, him inviting me to the city and me dead-out refusing, I somehow ended up following him through the busy streets of Central.

In the few days I had been gone from the city, it hadn't changed much. To think, little more than a week ago I had been walking these same cobblestone streets with Greed, and now I was walking with Alphonse. In my mind, it was ironic.

I watched Alphonse's back closely, lest I lose him among the crowds. To most, it would seem that there was just enough space in Central, elbow room for everyone. For me, it was halfway between heaven and hell. The space was marvelous, but because I had been denied human contact for the longest time, the people that were constantly pushing against me nagged at my inner thoughts.

The boy in front of me chose then to notice my uneasiness. "Hey Uta, are you okay?"

I blinked. Why would he care? "I'm fine."

He smiled at me as if he knew I was sugar-coating the truth and changed course slightly. I followed curiously, only to be led to a near-deserted sidewalk away from the crowds. I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't complain.

By the time we had gotten through the city and to the other side, our shadows were longer than our bodies. Alphonse continued to lead me to what looked like an apartment building, one with many dark windows. I grew suspicious, but of the building itself, not Alphonse.

I can tell something bad happened in this building.

"Well, here we are." Alphonse exclaimed while leading me through the last brightly lit hallway. "Welcome to our apartment."

"Our?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you. I live with my older brother, but he's not home all that often."

Odd. "Why's that?"

"He's busy at work in the military." I followed him through a now unlocked door to a small kitchen. The pale walls were decorated with plates and pictures - a style that I didn't quite understand, but it fit. There was a small table across from the door, along with a huge window looking out over Central. There was a stove tucked into an alcove beside us, and a gap in the wall that I guessed led to the living room. From what I could see of it, I noticed that there were books everywhere. The comfortable aura of the space spoke volumes, instantly calming me.

"Brother - I mean my brother Edward, he works as a State Alchemist... I have a feeling you don't know what that is." He said, catching my look of confusion. "A State Alchemist is an alchemist that uses their strengths in alchemy to help the state."

I nodded, understanding. Come to think of it, didn't Greed tell me about that sort of thing briefly?

Alphonse gave me a strange look, but shook it off.

"Anyway, my brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Alphonse said proudly. I smiled - he must really love his brother to speak of him so highly.

* * *

"Wha... What the hell!?"

I flinched at the loud noise that suddenly came from the front door. Where in the world had I heard that voice before?

"Brother, calm down!"

"Alphonse, you better have an explanation for this!"

"I do, but you have to stop yelling."

There was silence from the kitchen as the apartment's newest arrival came into the living room. He stopped cold at the sight of me sitting on the couch, only moving to glare at Alphonse. The younger Elric smiled nervously.

"Explain."

"Brother, this is Uta. She was lost and starving, so I invited her over for food and shelter." I nodded at the newest boy, confirming this.

His brother, Edward, held a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. He was blond, like his brother, with long hair tied back in a ponytail and bangs framing his face. A single hair stuck out from the rest, almost like an antenna, and he had different color eyes as his brother - brownish gold. He was wearing blue uniform pants and a black shirt. "Alphonse..."

I watched with amusement as Alphonse went into cute little brother mode. "Ed, can't we let her stay? Please? She has no where else to go!"

"Well then she can stay in a shelter!"

"Brother, that's mean!"

"That's life!"

"Come on, Ed! It'll only be until she finds somewhere else to stay!"

Edward gave a long-suffering sigh. "If it's not cats, it's something else..."

I felt an eyebrow raise as Alphonse started to turn red from the implications of that statement. A slow smile made it's way to my face, and I started to snicker. Both boys turned at the sound, as if they were finally noticing that I was still in the room.

"Sorry, sorry..." I said, still grinning. "Please, continue. You two are good entertainment."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Right. So, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Brother!"

"My name's Uta. The reason I'm here, well, like Alphonse said, I don't really have anywhere else to go. I _would_ go to a shelter, if I thought it was safe there, which I doubt. I was just wandering the woods before he found me." I had averted my eyes to the ground, choosing not to try the blond boy more than I already had. I doubted I would be able to stay. After all, this was a military man. Back in my world, they had been ruthless in the things they believed in.

"... Can you cook?"

...What the heck? I raised my head to see that the boy was - surprisingly - serious. "Say what now?"

"I asked you -"

"Yes, yes, I heard you, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you can lend a hand around here one way or another, then you can stay." Alphonse smiled at this condition. "So can you?"

I felt an eyebrow twitch dangerously and sighed. "I can."

Edward nodded, satisfied. "Good then." And then he just... left. Turned around and walked right out of the kitchen without sparing me another glance. I blanched. He probably couldn't even remember my name, has only had one conversation with me, and is only going off his little brothers word, who, in my opinion, was a little too nice for his own good. Is this normalcy? Is there some major detail that I missed that would make this make sense?

I turned to Alphonse with a question on my lips. He got there before I had a chance to ask it.

"Brother may not seem like it, but he's really soft on the inside. Despite everything, he's very trusting of people, even though he doesn't show it."

"Oi Alphonse! Stop blabbing to your friend and get in here!"

Alphonse sighed good-naturedly and paced out of the room, shouting 'What?' to the blond boy at the other end of the apartment.

From my spot at the table, I blinked. What in the universes have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Are you sure this girl isn't bad news, Al?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Not completely, but she seems nice enough for now."

"Then why bring her here?"

"Ed, if she turns out to be a threat, don't you think we should be keeping an eye on her? Even if she's fine, she was still lost and wandering the woods!"

"Alright, alright, point taken. Just remember though - you're the one with the alchemy now, so you're the one that'll have to watch her."

"Fine."

* * *

Greed paced up and down the hallway, eyebrows furrowed and arms stiff at his sides. He had been like this for the past two days, trying to think of where Uta might have ended up. His lurking had upset the inn keeper, who was even driven to the point of asking the intimidating man to take his friends and leave - at least, he had planned to, but before he could get a sentence out, Greed had glared him into silence.

Maylee, her long blonde hair tied in a bun with only a few strands coming loose and in her favorite pink tank top, sat by their hotel door in the hope that her new leader would stop sulking and come back inside.

"Dammit... Uta, where are you?"

Maylee sighed for the second time in ten minutes and went back to her busy task of staring at the floor. Ever since he found out that that girl was missing, the man had been on edge and questioning everything. She could understand why he was worried. After all, Uta had just been a strange little girl that didn't talk much to her or even Crysta. At least, that's what she had thought at first.

She shivered at her spot by the door. Greed had explained about Uta yesterday evening. The poor girl had been battling madness for who knows how long, and had only lost her handle two nights before. According to Greed, she had most likely run away trying to protect her and Crysta. Of course, this had made both girls feel slightly guilty.

But then there was that one question - where had she gone?

Suddenly, and idea struck the girl. "Hey Boss."

"What?" He asked, not even sparing her a glance.

"Where did you say you two first ended up?"

Greed's pacing slowed slightly. "Central..."

"What if she went in that direction? She might have gone looking for familiar ground once she left." Her theory had merit - little did she know she was spot on.

However, Greed sighed. "I doubt she would do that. If she was smart as I give her credit for, she would stay away from populated areas as much as possible. She must have gone into the woods, but she could be anywhere by now!" He cursed in frustration. "What I wouldn't give to have a dog chimera on my side again..." He stopped for a few seconds in mourning, then continued to pace. He would not let Docletto or any of the others get to him right now, he needed to think!

Greed sighed. "It might be the best shot we've got... Maylee! Get Crysta and grab whatever you brought - we're moving out!"

Maylee smiled in victory. "Yes sir!"

* * *

**Yay! Greed has feelings!**

**I love writing post-promised day Greed. He's amazing.**

**So anyway, if you guys even care about this story, or just want your name mentioned in the authors' notes, please review. Keep this baby alive for me!**

**- Siri C.**


	4. Life

**I have decided... vacation is boring.**

**So I have time to update.**

**So... celebrate my boredom, I guess. Yeah.**

**Reviews:  
ladyaqua99: ... You sound so serious in your review. It's almost creepy.  
SpenstarianCreed: Thank you. The last chapter was... interesting to write.  
DeenaSoraDrake: Well then, here's an update~. By the way, your penname is confusing me (either that or I'm just oblivious). Who's names are those?**

**Shoutouts:  
Orianna: I'm hungry... bet you weren't expecting two versions of replies~.  
Hopeless: Yo! I'm so bored that I'm hacking into your Netflix account daily now. There is some weird stuff on there - not you, just some of the suggestions.  
Loki: Hey! Sorry I haven't been talking for a while. How are you?**

**Onward~**

* * *

I sat calmly at the testing table of doom, waiting for the brother's assessment. Across from me, both Elrics nervously eyed the bowled sludge I had set before them. It had been a while since I had last cooked, but my mother had trained me well as a young girl, and we used to make this dish all the time.

Gathering up their bravery, both boys shoved a spoonful in their mouths at the exact same time. Their eyes widened at the taste and I smiled.

"Wow, Uta," I grinned at Alphonse as his brother eagerly gulped up food in the background. "You really are a good cook."

"Oh, yeah, a better cook than old granny Pinako!" I glanced to Edward, who was grinning with bits of food decorating his face.

"Brother! You shouldn't say that!"

"Why? I can't speak the truth now? Make up your mind, Al!"

I could feel my head swelling at his complement. On the outside, though, I crossed my arms in surprise. "You ate the whole thing already? ... How?"

He smiled. "It's a skill."

"I can see that. Seconds?"

The eldest Elric nodded eagerly, almost like a small five year old. I laughed and took up his bowl to refill it with my specialty - homemade shrimp and grits. When I was little, I was told it was a common dish in America. After my mother had made it a few times, I overcame my childish stubbornness and tried a bite, only to find that American food was delicious. And filling. A few years later, and I was making it right alongside her.

Of course, that was before everything sped up.

It was still my first night at the Elrics' apartment, but Edward wanted to see just what exactly I meant by 'I can cook'. Obviously he underestimated me, but the look of shock on his face when the boy actually tasted my food was worth it.

Spooning up more of the pale, gritty sludge from the large pot I had made it in, I walked back to the table where Ed and Al were waiting, Ed not so patiently. I laughed - it looked like he had never tasted good food before. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when he set to work on the refilled bowl I placed in front of him.

When he finished that one as well, though, I laughed again. "Don't you ever worry of making yourself sick by eating so fast?"

He scoffed. "That's just people bullshitting to get more for themselves. Speaking of which..." he turned to Alphonse with a grin. "Don't you think you should eat slower, Al? You might get sick."

Said boy glared. "Very funny, brother." Edward just laughed at him. I sat down at the edge of the table to start my own bowl of food, and when I shoveled a spoonful in my mouth I almost moaned with happiness. It's been so long since I had American food...

"What do you call this stuff, Uta?"

I gulped down another bite. "My mom called it shrimp and grits, but I liked to call it 'that yummy American food' when I was little." I smiled at the memory of a little me following my mother around the house, with Greed in tow, asking for the heavenly food that I would only get once a month, if I was lucky. I had almost forgotten what I looked like back then, and I forgot my mom's face as well, at least until I got the photo.

Wait a minute. The photo.

Suddenly in the midst of a mini heart attack, I frantically searched my pockets for the glossy sheet of paper that was my only link to earth. Sure, my home world was all too eager to be blasted into the depths of my memory, but that picture was important!

But all I felt, in all my pockets, was just cloth.

"Dammit... It's gone." I murmured, feeling two sets of golden eyes on me. "Where could I have put it? ... Maybe I left it at the hotel by accident. He would be taking care of it, but still..."

"Uta, what are you talking about?"

I smiled nervously at Alphonse. "Sorry. It's just that... I had a photo of my parents in my pocket the day I left, but it's not there anymore."

The brothers shared a look.

Edward, surprisingly, was the one who nodded in understanding. "I know how that one feels. It stinks." And with that he casually stuck another spoonful of grits into his mouth, as if telling me to get over it. I sighed and relaxed into my seat, knowing that he was probably right.

Where was all this coming from? I was relaxing, even laughing! Why was I acting as if I had known these boys as long as I had known Greed? I've only known them for a day! Yet... could I really find friends so quickly?

I had the sudden urge to bang my head against the table. Who am I kidding? I never had any social skills to speak of - the reason most likely had something to do with this new world. Maybe something in the air?

Greed would probably know what it was.

I stuffed my mouth with another spoonful and tried to laugh with the brothers.

That night l lay in bed, thinking about random things to distract myself from the loss of my photo. That was the only one I had, you know. I think all the other photos were probably either burned or thrown away. They were just pieces of paper, after all, to anyone other than the people they portrayed.

I smashed a pillow into my face and moaned. I was still thinking about it.

Feeling my temper rise slightly, I threw said pillow across the room and listened to it hit the wall, then the floor. I smiled bitterly - I could almost hear Greed's voice taunting me. _Aw, common' Uta, what did that pillow ever do to you?_ I missed him. He was annoying, but I missed him.

Now he and that damn photo were making me lose sleep.

Sighing, I got up off the bed I had been loaned and padded across the room to retrieve the feathery cushion. Maybe I should just give up sleep altogether and deal with the consequences.

Right, because I secretly _wanted_ to stand above the brother's cold, dead bodies. I should just suck it up and go to sleep.

Half sitting, half falling back into bed, I lay back across the sheets with my head dropping off the other side. I would never be able to find sleep when my head is so full of thoughts like it is now. What did I usually do when I couldn't sleep? I've heard of people drinking warm milk to induce drowsiness, but I doubt it would work.

I don't even think there_ is_ any milk in the apartment.

_"Hey Edward. What are you doing?"_

_"Oh, um... just hanging around."_

_"...You came because of the smell didn't you?"_

_"NO!"_

_"..."_

_"Okay, fine, I came for the food."_

_"I don't blame you. This batch smells really good."_

_"What is it, anyway? It just looks like sludge - I mean, it looks really good and all! I've just never seen it before!"_

_"It's a dish I used to make with my mom. Say, do you guys have any milk I could add to this?"_

_"_Milk?_ Why would you want to put that crap in there?"_

_"Taste. Some people think it's better with a little milk."_

_"Brother hates milk. That's why he's so short and all."_

_"ALPHONSE! When the hell did you get in here!? AND I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!"_

It was odd, almost as if Edward had a fear of milk. Afterwards, I had caught him uttering the phrase 'devil incarnate', but it was obviously not directed at me or Alphonse.

On second thought, it might have been directed at me, but I doubt it.

I sighed again, righting myself on the _white_ sheets of my bed. I really hate that Truth guy - he, she, it, has been tormenting my dreams for the past two weeks. Maybe my current problem was because of that fact. It's been dropping odd riddles and tips to 'keep me alive'. Yes, I do think I would be wise to take whatever advice it gives me, since it _is_ at least one of the most powerful forces in the universes, but I think it's just toying with me at the moment.

Laying my pillow on the ground instead of behind my head, I twisted and turned in a state of uneasiness. What if I really did have another episode while I was here? It could happen, has happened, in this kind of situation. Come to think of it, I should leave this place behind before I kill anyone.

I don't want to be the last thing the Elrics see.

With that thought fresh in my mind, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

"Hello child."

I shivered involuntarily and turned. I remember that voice all too well, even though I didn't want to.

_Truth._ I looked around at the white void I had appeared in and frowned. _Why am I back here?_

I was back in Truth's domain. I hadn't been back in the white space since the day I came to Amestris, and I really wasn't happy to see it again. Without Greed. Now that I was the only one here, the Truth took solely after my shape - now it looked like my outline instead of a mash of body parts.

The entity considered me for a moment, still in it's strange sitting position - one leg bent upwards with one arm resting on it - before boosting itself up smoothly. It took a step forward, and I skittered back on instinct.

_You're not going to give me more 'help', are you?_

A wide grin stretched across it's face, the corners touching back where it's ears would have been, before laughing.

"No, no, I can't give you any more without proper payment... I just wanted to show you something that could come in handy later." I forced myself to stay still as it took a few more steps toward me, while my instincts screamed at me to move out of the way, and almost squeaked in fear when it reached a hand out.

White fingers hovered close to my shoulder, and I braced myself.

"Turn around, child."

I then took a moment to feel stupid.

I took a breath and let my eyes follow it's hand to where it pointed to a place behind me. All I saw, though, was a giant, not-quite-stone gate, with strange tree-like carvings on it. Yes, a huge tree seemed to originate from the top, where there was a circle labeled with a word I couldn't make out, and branched out to the bottom. More circles with more words were connected by these branches. When it got to the bottom though, the main branch spread out to take on a sort of feathery look, which reached the far edges of the gate itself.

_What... what is this?_

Truth laughed. "You didn't see it when you came in? This, child, is the Gate. This is the source of all alchemical power, the thing that keeps power circulating throughout the worlds."

I spared Truth a curious glance before turning back to the Gate. _Even mine?_

"Especially yours. But look closer - at the top circle."

So... when I came through the branches of my world, I had ended up being, for lack of a better term, spat out of this gate. It made sense, at least. The universes really didn't make that much sense, but this, at least, I could make a connection with. So I humored it, peering at the orb and the strange runes inside.

But then I made the mistake of blinking.

In the split second my eyes were closed, multiple scenes flashed underneath my eyelids. A man, carrying a bulging trash bag over his shoulder. A small girl, screeching and backing away from what seemed like an innocent dumpster. A teenager in black clothes, crying as she collapsed by the side of a large hole while others just watched.

_"Solch ein armer Junge..." _Such a poor lad...

_"Hast du das gehört? Er wurde in einem Mülleimer in der Nähe des Asyl gefunden!" _Did you hear? He was found in a trash bin near the asylum!

_"Glauben Sie, dass einer der Gefangenen entkommen?" _Do you think one of the prisoners there escaped?

_"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist möglich. Es gab so gut wie keine ein dort beschäftigten!" _I don't know, but it's possible. There was next to no one employed there!

_"Big brother!"_

Big... brother?

No.

No, no, no, no.

A young boy. Childish yet experienced. Bright green eyes. Dark hair.

A flashlight, shining in my eyes...

Oh, no.

_It... it couldn't be! I saw him! He was there! He was alive! He was asking questions with every breath and shining a flashlight into my cell less than a month ago!_

"What else?"

_He... he was called... er hei__ß... Zachary. Zachary Ethan._

I could feel Truth grinning. "Good."

* * *

"Hey Uta, are you okay?"

I looked over at the brunette boy to my right with tired eyes. He was already dressed for the day - wearing a black tank top paired with blue military uniform pants. I, on the other hand, was anything but ready. Dressed in a random shirt the Elrics had loaned me while my own shirt and coat were airing outside, I had worn the pants I had been wearing since I came here to bed. Again. Edward was a little more worse off than me - at least I had gotten out of bed. I fingered the plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, deciding I didn't need food at the moment.

Stupid Truth, that little vision last night was enough to make sure I wouldn't go to sleep again. Thinking about it twisted my stomach with... guilt? Yeah, guilt. I've never had the feeling so strong before, so it's hard to recognise, but it's there.

I must look more than a little tired to have Alphonse worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

Silence.

"Just... what?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nevermind, sorry for worrying you." I said, taking up my still-full breakfast plate and walking to place it on the counter. Maybe Edward would like to have it when he woke up, whenever that is. Slowly washing the fork I had been using with a clean rag, I found myself staring out the window above the sink. Could I trust Alphonse enough to tell him?

I don't know. I set down the fork and turned back to the rest of the room.

However, my escape was foiled when I saw that Alphonse was still looking sadly at me.

With the cute, little brother puppy dog eyes, too. I didn't stand a chance.

I sighed. "I just... it was a bad dream, that's all." I could see him sit up in his seat, giving me full attention. He really is too nice. "I ran into this kid about a month ago, and we talked a little. He asked a lot of questions. Last night I 'dreamed' of his funeral, with a little sister mourning him. It just made me a little guilty, is all."

He smiled at me, and I found in that moment that I could read him like a book. That one smile, filled with sympathetic sadness at my dream - coupled with victory that he managed to coax the story out of me - made me feel just a little better.

"Do you know what his name was?"

I shook my head.

"He never told me that much." Lying by omission wasn't really lying, right? Besides, I knew that Alphonse was high up in the military - maybe he would do something intrusive, like look into Zachary Ethan's name, only to find that he doesn't exist, in this world anyway. And how could I have spoken to a person that didn't exist? Better not to tell him.

There was a mutual silence between us, and we both smiled awkwardly. I just had no idea what to say to him. I let him into my head, and that alone was enough to ease my worry. Maybe I could talk to Alphonse now that Greed is gone.

Again, if I could really trust him.

I stretched. "Well, I think it's time to go wake up your brother."

He smiled. "I have to warn you, he's a sound sleeper."

"I'll keep that in mind. Think some food will be enough?"

"It should. Good luck."

"I'll try my best."

Grabbing my discarded plate of food, I walked out of the kitchen and in the general direction of Edward's room. I doubt the eldest Elric heard me knock on his bedroom door, so I let myself in to a peculiar sight.

An eyebrow raised. There was the former Fullmetal Alchemist, in only boxers and a black undershirt, tangled up in his bed as if the sheets had tried to eat him during the night. Both legs were hidden in the tangled mess, and he was laying on his back, hair splayed out on only half of a very beaten-up pillow. One hand lay on the bare skin of his stomach like he had fallen asleep scratching the area, and the other was at his side griping one end of the pillow.

And the sliver of drool on his cheek did not escape my notice.

I smiled. All in all, he looked... well...

I know I should be the last one to say this, but he looked pretty good. Even with the drool.

Shaking my head, I came over to his side. Now, how was I going to do this?

"Edward."

Poke. "Edward." I got a twitch, and took it as a sign of progress.

Poke, poke. "Edward." No luck that time. He was really stubborn.

I waved the plate of food near his face, just enough for him to smell the bacon. "Edward."

I got a moan for my efforts. "...What?"

"It's time to wake up."

No response. I sighed and placed the food on his bedside table.

"Hey Alphonse?"

I walked into the kitchen again. "Yeah?"

"Do you know a surefire way to get him up? I don't seem to be having any luck..."

He grinned. "Well, if you really want him up, you could always call him short. For some reason it always works."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Really? That's all?"

"Yeah. I used to do it all the time, but the neighbors started to complain."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Shrugging, I made my way back to Edward's room. He hadn't moved. I considered it for a moment - what could be so bad that the people next door felt the need to complain? - before deciding that he wouldn't wake up for anything else.

And so I whispered one word.

"Shrimp."

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and covering my ears against a verbal assault with the source standing over me and fuming.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A MICRO MIDGET ELF WHO'S SO SMALL HE COULD HIDE IN THE GROOVES OF A SHOE!? HAH!?" He was glaring daggers and was a bright red, almost crimson color. Even with a mild bed head and the fact he was practically half naked, I have a feeling he could down the strongest man on earth with one look. He was that scary.

Amazing how one word can do so much.

"...What the hell are you doing in here anyway?"

Standing up, I rubbed my right ear from when he screamed into it. Now I know why the neighbors complained. "Alphonse and I thought it was time for you to get up. We've already eaten."

"Did you have to wake me up like that?"

I shrugged. "I asked for a way to get you up and he gave me one. I didn't know you found that much offense in the word - I didn't even think it would work!"

He sighed, tantrum forgotten. "Right."

I considered him a moment, then shook my head again. "Your food's on the table there," I pointed to where I had set down the plate before. He saw it and nodded a thanks. "There's some extra bacon leftover in the kitchen."

Seeing his turning to the plate as a dismissal, I started to leave. "Oh, and one more thing," I smiled at the door frame. "That metal leg of yours is pretty awesome. Whoever made that must know their stuff."

I heard him stop moving, and left.

* * *

**Haha, Ed's reaction. Of course I'm not letting her look back (for effect and such) but my imagination deems Ed's face right there as PRICELESS shock.**

**Thanks again to everyone for giving this story a try! See you all next update!**

**(Psst, just to warn you, more reviews equals faster chapter-writing. Ciao~)**


	5. Be

**ARGH!**

**I'M SORRY! Not for the lack of updates because, lets be honest, you all are used to it now. I'm sorry about my other story! 'Because It Makes Me Feel Better' is... *sniff sniff* gone. I'm sincerely sorry for those of you that actually liked it (evil me says if you liked it, the reviews I got wouldn't be limited to my close friends) but yes, it's gone do to lack of love and dedication.**

**I shall now hold a funeral.**

***Silence***

**Okay, done!**

**Now that that source of stress is gone, here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

Among the colors and flags of Central city, tons of people bustled back and forth, carrying coffees and papers and small children's hands. Stores were full as always, and the people were patient as they waited for the food, drinks, or merchandise they had asked for. Yes, it was a busy a day as always in Central city, and everyone was caught up in the crowds. Everyone, of course, other than the famous Elrics.

"So, she's not a Homunculus..." Alphonse Elric sat at their arranged table and fingered his cup of coffee. Ever since he joined the military as a state alchemist, he's had a taste for the drink. After all, so did Edward, but that only came after he quit.

"We don't know yet, Al. There isn't anything that could prove she isn't. The only way to be sure is to see her perform alchemy." Edward was fingering his own cup of coffee and frowning down at their table in thought.

"Or we could get someone to search her over for a tattoo."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "We could do that too, but what if it's a tattoo that can't be seen from the outside? Gluttony's tattoo was on his tounge, so it's not impossible."

"Well, neither is alchemy, remember? Wrath could do alchemy -"

"That's only because he had my limbs!" He grit his teeth at the thought of the Homunculus. "That little bastard, he's still got one of them..."

"But it's still possible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But now how can we be sure?"

But that was as far as the brothers could get on the issue - they couldn't be sure. Uta had done nothing against the brothers so far, but that didn't mean she wasn't hiding something, or planning. Whatever it was about her, Edward could sense it too. They knew she was dangerous - just didn't know why yet.

"She doesn't give off the same feeling as a Homunculus does."

"Right... So, what about the remaining Homunculi? Does Mustang have any word on them"

Alphonse sighed. "No, not yet. Then again, you know the Colonel. I doubt he's going to stop hunting anytime soon." Pausing, he took a sip of his drink and started again. "The last time I heard of Envy, he was in the North Area, somewhere near Briggs. Hopefully Ms. Armstrong will catch him before he crosses the border. As for Wrath, the Colonel thinks he's still wandering around the forests near Dublith."

"Think Teach- I mean, Mrs. Izumi is okay?"

"She should be fine. After all, Sig is there with her."

"And Gluttony?"

"Still missing. It's like he completely disappeared after Father died. They're still patrolling the underground caves for anything, but you know how big it is."

"Meaning he could be right under our noses." Edward growled, not particularly liking that answer. Since he wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore, Ed had to rely on his little brother for the best information. Sure, he was still in ranks, but that didn't mean people told him anything.

Alphonse took another sip of his coffee and stood up. "Look, there she is!"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." A mousey girl with wide glasses came forth out of the crowd, smiling and waving. "I haven't seen you two for a while! How are you?"

"Sheska!"

"Glad you could make it."

Sheska smiled and came forward. "It's good to see you guys. How's Winry? Have you heard from her recently?"

Edward smiled. "Not since last month. From what I can tell, she's making a decent living over in Rush Valley."

"Well, that's good to hear. For awhile there I was kind of worried. I've heard it's hard making yourself known in the automail industry."

"Yeah, well, not for my mechanic, it's not."

"So, Sheska, how've you been?"

She clapped her hands and grinned at them. "I've been great! Thanks to that recommendation letter to Central you guys sent, life's been smooth sailing, if you know what I mean."

"Really? That's great! How's your mom? Is she still in the hospital?"

"Nope!" Sheska was standing by their table now, smiling and holding a brown bag by her shoulder. "She got home just two weeks ago. I have to say, though, it's been so long since she was at home... it feels kind of weird now that she's back."

Ed took another sip. "Ah, well, it's to be expected. So, how're our new books coming? Find time to finish them yet?"

"Oh!" She ruffled around in the duffel bag, and came out with multiple stacks of paper. "I have two of them finished now, if you want them. The third's about halfway done."

"You really are a miracle worker, Sheska. Thanks."

She smiled at the compliment. "Well, now that my delivery's complete, I had best be heading back to work. My new overseer is such a slave driver - not that I'm complaining!"

Alphonse grinned at the mousey girl. "Well then, we'll see you soon."

Standing up, Sheska smiled at the both of them. "Count on it. Old times, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Maylee had seated herself at the window seat of her booth, and was blandly staring out at the passing countryside. Her blond hair had been freshly washed, and her pink top replaced by an inconspicuous plaid shirt with long sleeves. She hated it, but at least it was comfy. The rest of the car was quiet, whatever passengers there were had already gone to sleep for the night. Seeing as this was and overnight train ride, she had wanted to sit in one of the deserted sleeper cars, but Crysta didn't know what sleeper car tickets looked like, and so couldn't fabricate them.

She sighed, remembering old times.

"You okay?"

Glancing at the seat across from her, Maylee smiled. "Don't worry Crysta. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, that's not good." The dark-skinned woman received a dagger glare. "What? Don't look at me like that! We both know that you only really consider things when they're life or death serious!"

Maylee turned back to the window. It was dark outside, but there were no lights on inside the train, so she could watch whatever clouds there were go by. So far, she counted one.

"I was thinking about what happened, that's all."

"...So I was right? Wow, cool. That barely ever happens. I mean, uh..." She flinched away from yet another glare. "Which part?"

"Is this really something we should talk about out loud?"

Crysta laughed, trying to relieve the tension. "Not really. But seriously, we have to talk sometime."

"We've had all the time in the world to talk about this kind of shit, and we didn't. We've finally got a sliver of real life now. I want to enjoy it."

"I know," Cyrsta breathed in wonder, glancing around the car. "It's amazing, isn't it? We have someone to look out for us, and someone to look out for. I'm just so happy we managed to find him when we did!"

Maylee smiled. "Yeah. I have to admit, it's pretty nice."

"So..." Scooting up to the blond, Crysta gave a suggestive smile. "What're your thoughts on our new boss?"

"Oh, come off it."

"I'm serious! I mean, you're the one always volunteering to watch him when he gets all worked up over Uta. You two must at least get along!"

Maylee sighed, just about fed up. "C," she said, using the nickname born of boredom over two years ago. "I admit I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about him - I mean, come on, he's gorgeous - but you know me! I'll be over it before the month ends."

"...And if you're not?"

Maylee chuckled. "Well then, I'll be in some deep shit, now wont I?"

"Yeah, you would. So, ready to talk now?"

"_Crysta,_ don't do this to me!"

"Ugh, fine. Stubborn ass." She sat back and crossed her arms. Maylee could tell it was some form of guilt trip. "But you do realize, once we find the right place, we _will_ talk, right?"

Letting her head crash against the window, Maylee sighed. "And I'm dreading every moment that leads up to it, believe me." The train continued on, carrying with the motion of the tracks. The blond girl at the window was closer to sleep than ever until the train went over a particular rough spot. The car rattled, causing Maylee's head to crash against the window with... more force than she would have preferred.

"OW! Damn, fucking, son of a bitch! I hate trains!"

Crysta just laughed.

* * *

I sneezed. "This stinks."

Alphonse, still sitting by my loaned bed, chuckled at my expression. The boys had come back yesterday afternoon to find me like this. I felt awful - everything was sore and achy, so that every time I moved I felt like something was nibbling at my muscles. Other than that, I had a very painful headache and a running nose, making me sneeze.

In hindsight, I should have seen this coming.

"I don't think I've seen anyone catch the flu this early in the year. Is this normal?"

Sniffling up another potentially embarrassing product of my running nose, I almost sighed had it not been for my swollen throat. "Not really, but I suppose I should have expected it."

My sudden sickness made sense, if you think about it. In history, travellers from foreign countries brought over all kinds of diseases that would infect the natives of that particular land. I remember that being the case in early America, at least. Since my body is only used to the sicknesses in Europe, I wouldn't be used to it here. So when Greed and I had traveled here, the diseases of this land targeted my now low immune system.

Which was very irritating, considering I was very nearly untouchable in Germany.

I smiled. "Sorry about this. Looks like I can't earn my rent today. I don't think you or your brother would like me sneezing all over your food."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure neither of us mind."

I considered him. Alphonse was sweet, exceedingly so, and had a very kind heart. He didn't ask as many questions as I would in his situation, and as far as I'm aware everyone loved him. That being said, I could tell he was a little uneasy.

Again, I would have sighed if I could.

The object of trust was a very odd one - we all have it in ourselves to trust the people around us, even if we don't know them. For example, while a person is driving, they may or may not be prepared for the one person on the sidewalk to dart into the road, but they trust that person not to. A lot of trust takes a lot of time, but can be destroyed within seconds. Even with people you loath with your very being, you trust them to act the same.

I could tell Alphonse trusted me to act like an enemy.

And that was fine with me.

I smiled. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing. But how am I supposed to pay rent while I'm sick?"

He shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

It was fine with me, because I trust him, too.

Time in bed doesn't give a person a lot of pastimes. Just like in the old days, I only had my mind to entertain me. Except one thing changed - the voice was different. Now there were two.

"Thanks Alphonse."

"No problem."

And so, time went on. I was sick for about a week, but finally got over it. Edward and Alphonse went on various errands for the military - some of which I didn't see the point of - while I stayed at the apartment. Of course, some days I went exploring Central, but when you got past the different buildings and millions of parks, there wasn't much there. I could tell that Edward was getting more and more uneasy, though why, I'm not sure.

It was at the end of my second week with the brothers that things started to get interesting.

I smirked. "Sorry, Edward, but I'm afraid I have you beat." Laying down the cards in my hand, I grinned."Straight. Flush."

"No way..." Edward deflated before my eyes.

Alphonse, however, sighed. "How do you two get such good hands? All I have is three of a kind."

I smiled. "No worries, Alphonse. Three of a kind is still good." I turned to Edward. "Now then, cough it up."

He grumbled, but forked over the multiple bills he had taken out of his paycheck for this match. I smiled, counting up the cens one by one. "No way you beat me. You cheated."

"You cheated more." I countered.

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Ha! So _you_ admit it!"

"I -" He thought it over, then scowled. "Shit..."

"Wait, so you _both_ cheated?" Alphonse was a bit mad - who wouldn't be? "Brother, I thought you stopped cheating! And Uta... well... I didn't expect you, of all people, to follow his lead! Both of you are hopeless!"

I chuckled. "S- sorry Alphonse. Here." I handed over the bills and Edward gaped.

"You-"

"If we hadn't cheated, you would have won. I only had two of a kind and I'm pretty sure Edward had nothing."

"Hey, you don't know that!"

I gave him a look.

He grumbled. "Well, I _could_ have had something different..."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Alphonse just smiled. "No, I don't really need any of it. I'm just a little upset you two cheated."

"I was beating your brother at his own game. There's no shame in that."

"True."

"Hey!"

"Give it up! I won and there's nothing you can do!"

"Like hell! I want my money back!"

"You're not getting this money. I played by your rules and I won! That's all there is!"

"Why, you little..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"YOU ARE A LITTLE -"

"Now, now, Edward, let's not be hypocritical."

"I AM GOING TO MURDER-"

_Knock, knock._

We all paused and looked towards the front door. I scoffed. "Great. It's most likely the neighbors complaining about us again."

It looked as if Edward had lost interest. He started walking back to his room - but not before snatching the cens out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Mine~"

I sighed. Yup, some things would never change. Waving Alphonse off, proceeded to walk to the front door with an 'I'll get it.'

That little shrimp. I won fair and square, cheater against cheater, and still didn't get anything for it. Hm, maybe I'll buy some extra milk for tonight's dinner for retaliation.

Smiling at my revenge plan, I opened the faded apartment door.

"Hello?"

"There you are, you little pissant."

I blinked. "Pissant?" A man with violet eyes stood in the doorway, sporting a furry black and white vest and spiky brownish hair, along with a shark-tooth smile.

And I was frozen.

"Huh?" Greed leaned over and poked my stunned forehead. "What's the look for, kid? I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get a grip!_ I blinked again and cracked a smile, which then turned into a full-blown grin.

"GREED!"

Alphonse jumped from his place on the couch. Uta had shouted, almost squealed, from the front door. Something was wrong. Ed came barreling into the kitchen alongside his brother, screaming something along the lines of 'WHAT THE HELL IS-" before stopping short at the sight taking place at his door.

Uta was hugging a Homunculis.

A supposedly very dead Homunculis.

And Uta, the girl they had suspected, was hugging it.

_Him._

"...Greed?"

Violet eyes switched up to the brothers and widened, but then seemed to grin. "It's always you two, huh? Uta, is this where you've been staying?"

She nodded, then jumped. "Edward, Alphonse, this is my friend Greed."

"We've met."

She blinked. "Say what?"

* * *

**Ah, cliffies. How I missed you.**

**I feel like a smaller version of Andrew Hussie. Mwahahaha.**

**So, ships! Yay! We got... SHIPS! SHIPS SHALL BE SAILING!**

**Oh, and have fun with life, review, blah blah blah BYE!**


End file.
